emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Hazel Rhodes
Hazel Rhodes, formerly Walsh, nee ? was a fictional character in Emmerdale. First introduced in Episode 5681 (12th August 2010) as the rude mother of Jackson Walsh, Hazel showed a more mellow side, especially since her son was paralysed in an accident in October 2010. Jackson wanted to die and Hazel and Aaron Livesy helped him die. Aaron was later cleared of euthanasia. This turned the happy Hazel into a depressed downtrodden woman. In January 2012 Hazel decided to move on and leave the village. In Episode 6143 (25th January 2012) Hazel left the village after a hug from Aaron. She was played by renowned actress Pauline Quirke. Biography Backstory Hazel (unknown maiden name) was born on the 14th April 1960 in Camden Town, London. She had a sister Polly. Hazel met Jerry Walsh and they had a son Jackson Walsh in August 1989. It is not known when Hazel moved to Yorkshire from London, whether it was before or after Jackson was born. By 2010 Hazel and Jackson were living in Hotten near Emmerdale Village when Emmerdale resident Aaron Livesy met Jackson in a bar in Hotten. 2010-2012 Hazel Rhodes came to Emmerdale for the first time in August 2010 to meet her son again and soon moved in with him at Dale Head Farm. She was the cheery Londoner who was quite rude and her motto was say it to their face. Hazel began art classes and became friends with Viv Hope and her husband Bob Hope. Hazel's cheeriness was short lived when in October, Jackson was paralysed in a train accident. Jackson had been in a relationship with Aaron Livesy for some time. Jackson was paraplegic and was confined to his bed, he could only move his head. He needed round the clock care. In June 2011 Jackson wanted to take his own life rather than spend it in a wheelchair so Aaron helped him to die by giving him an overdose of drugs dissolved in a drink. Aaron was later cleared of the manslaughter charges. In January 2012 Hazel decided it was time to move on from Emmerdale. She wanted Aaron to go with her but he decided to stay in the village. A gathering was held for Hazel. That night, Hazel went to the peacefulness of the village cemetery to say a last goodbye to her late son by visiting his grave. She was met by Aaron. She told him to look after himself. She started to walk away but he called her back to hug him. Afterwards, she walked off into the night. 6 years on, Hazel's whereabouts are unknown and it is unknown if she keeps in touch with Aaron or Bob. Memorable info Birthday: 14th April 1960 Full Name: Hazel Rhodes (Formerly Walsh, nee Unknown) First Line: Final Line: "You look after yourself yeah" to Aaron. Quotes "It is what Jackson would have wanted" was probably her most famous line and was unintentionally funny. Family Sisters Polly Spouse Jerry Walsh (??-??) Children Jackson Walsh (1989) See also Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2010. Category:Characters last seen in 2012. Category:Walsh family. Category:Artists. Category:1960 births. Category:Londoners